


博肖架空短篇 - 約嗎？(R，完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, cross dressing, 失禁, 女裝攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 靈感來自於SuperElle的女裝啵女裝攻，通篇肉，套路有。出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖戰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	博肖架空短篇 - 約嗎？(R，完)

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自於SuperElle的女裝啵  
> 女裝攻，通篇肉，套路有。

Sean最近和熱戀期的女友突然分手，身邊狐朋狗友一片譁然，問也問不出個所以然來，決定帶他去夜店買醉獵豔。Sean和朋友搭Uber來之前就和朋友pre drink一輪，整個人微醺狀態正好，進了舞池貼上來的女人就沒斷過，雖沒跳得沒太好，但架不住那張盛世美顏和比例極佳的身材。跳了半小時他覺得有些累了，於是到吧檯邊和朋友一起點了Tequila shots打算不醉不歸，眼角餘光掃到一個單獨走進的高挑女子，她留著過肩長髮，帶著浮誇的雲朵帽，擦著烈焰紅唇，身著黑色排釦大衣，扣子不合時宜地扣到最上方，底下卻搭著黑襪球鞋，只見她用戴著戒指塗著黑色指甲油的手指慢慢地解開一顆顆扣子，底下穿著深綠立領寬鬆的one-piece潮牌衛衣，長度堪堪遮住腿根，一雙白的晃眼又修長又勻稱的雙腿，晃地Sean酒勁上頭。

她隨著音樂舞蹈柔軟的身軀，出眾的外貌和舞技沒多久就有一堆男人上趕著貼了上來，然而她只是不屑地挑眉一笑，順著音樂自然地舞出那群蒼蠅，未曾想她踩著拍點邊往Sean這方向跳來，明眼人都看得出來她對Sean有意思，身邊已經半醉的朋友吹起口哨一邊喧鬧著，Sean也不害臊地舉著Tequila遞給眼前的美人。美人卻是閃著身子鑽進Sean的懷裡，用肉臀貼著Sean的胯騷氣地貼舞著，旁邊的朋友此時起鬨地更歡騰了，而Sean也順著拍點微微圈住懷裡的美人，她的脖頸傳出淡淡的中性木質香，混著她冷冽的氣質竟是意外得合適。他兩緊貼地跳沒多久，只見美人握住他的手，半醉的Sean並沒注意到美人是以一掌包覆住自己的手的方式把酒給喝下去，美人也是嗆辣地很，一口直接乾了，她隨即轉身趴在Sean的懷裡，183的Sean這才發現，美人和自己差不多高，只見美人靠近自己的耳邊，濕熱舌尖幾乎舔上敏感的耳垂，「跟我來。」

暈乎的Sean就這樣匆匆和朋友道別，跟著美人去寄物處領了大衣，被她拖著往對街的情趣旅館走去，他不利索地想拿卡，但明顯清醒地多的美人動作迅速地出示身分證把房費結了，拿了房卡又是一陣疾走，他傻笑地想，美人還真猴急。在電梯裡時兩人就吻上了，Sean糊成一團漿糊的腦袋只剩下接吻好舒服這想法，兩人邊走邊親地開了門，燈光昏暗的室內中間有個需要下階梯嵌入式的圓床，床頭放著保險套和潤滑液，前頭有張情趣椅，浴缸就在床旁邊，浴室玻璃也是透明的，整個房間毫無隱私可言，一看就是標準打炮房。美人邊親邊把外套脫了，兩人又親又摸地往床走，沒想到美人卻將人一把推倒在情趣椅上，輕咬著Sean的下唇解開他的褲頭，冰涼的手就這樣探入褲頭給他打起手槍，她的技術熟練沒兩下就讓他的小兄弟九十度挺立，她將褲子又往下拉了拉，居然就跪下來給Sean口了起來。

Sean嚇傻了，他用手扶起美人可愛柔軟的奶膘，性器就這樣滑出對方的小嘴，「等、等一下，我⋯我還不知道妳叫什麼？⋯我叫Sean，你也可以叫我肖戰。」「我叫王ㄧ博。」說罷又埋頭吞吐肖戰的性器，他爽得摸不著北，完全不覺得美人的名字異常的中性，心裡一邊對前女友感到抱歉，一邊謝天感激天無絕他之路，原來自己不是真的陽痿，只是沒碰到對的人而已。對，肖戰和前女友分手就是因為兩人第一次滾床單時堪比修羅場，硬不起來就無法提槍上陣，前女友也體諒他，但沒多久兩人就協商分手了。異常消沈的他也無法和朋友吐苦手分手的真正原因，也只好用泡吧這種最沒效率的方式來解憂。

王一博看著肖戰爽到近乎失神的表情更加賣力，她放鬆喉頭將性器完全地含入，忍著乾嘔的生理反應泛著淚光又深又快吐納他的性器，前液不斷從龜頭滲出，隨著她的動作發出噗滋的水聲，肖戰無法按捺快意，一邊高聲呻吟，「哈啊、要到⋯到了—啊！」猛地按住對方的後腦勺，腰臀狠狠撐起，一股股精液噴濺而出，洩在了王一博嘴裡，美人也不嫌棄，直接吞了下去，低聲說了句，「真濃。」很久沒經歷過如此刺激高潮的肖戰大力地喘息著，完全沒注意到跪在自己腿間的人就這樣把自己的短靴襪子和褲子都脫了，還從床頭拿了潤滑液來，倒了滿手，等到他回神，美人已將濕漉漉的指節插入他的後穴，「你、你在幹什麼？！」「幹你啊。」「我、我是男人！」「我知道啊⋯要不你剛剛射我滿嘴的是啥。」肖戰聽她說的話臊紅了臉，「女⋯女人怎、怎麼能幹、呃⋯男⋯」「幹男人嗎？」肖戰害羞地點了點頭。就連這時候都乖成這樣，怎麼能這麼可愛，王一博內心一邊這樣想，一邊沈默地將髮片一拆，把鞋一蹬，將束縛一晚的熱褲脫下來，兩手順勢一帶就把身上的衛衣脫了下來，露出了精實的胸肌，溝壑分明的八塊腹肌⋯還有是男人看到都會嫉妒的鼓脹下身，接著聽見低沈的男聲，「誰說我是女人？」

肖戰睜大雙眼傻瞪著眼前畫風突變的美人，王一博趁著機會靠了上去打算繼續他的擴張大業，反應過來的肖戰拉著毛衣下擺試著遮住光裸的下半身，一手推搡著，但卻被王一博一手握住雙手高舉過頭，用椅子背後的繩索束住，接著他雙臂一撈，將肖戰修長的雙腿放在膝窩處，此刻的王一博再次慶幸有訂到道具情趣房，這隨手可得的綁縛工具簡直方便地不行，他一次固定一側的同時，還得分神阻擋肖戰踢向自己的攻擊，所幸這姿勢考驗柔軟力，肖戰又不剩酒力，馬上就氣喘吁吁放棄抵抗，他被綁在情趣椅上，手被綁住，雙腿大張膝蓋被固定，只剩腰胯和小腿能小幅度地扭動。

「放、放開我！」肖戰邊扭邊吼，「一會再說。」等我幹服你再說。王一博話不多，就是個實幹派的狠人，他再次將手沾滿潤滑液指節一節節探入軟熱的後穴，異物感使肖戰驚呼出聲，沒待他習慣王一博逕自緩慢抽插著，一指兩指三指，而抽插的速度也越來越快，肖戰從一開始抵觸，直到體內那點被觸碰到時，他彷彿過電般無法理解這快感從何而來，王一博看他這反應也知道找對地方，豪不手軟地次次就往那攻去，肖戰逐漸無法按捺呻吟，雙脣微張，喘息間帶著微微酒氣，此時王一博卻突然掐住肖戰的下顎將手指探入他口中，使他無法將嘴闔上，又猛地將手指抽出，說了句「忍著點」就拉下內褲褲緣將鼓脹粗大的性器一點一點地鍥入肖戰體內，他痛得想叫出聲，礙於王一博的手指，只能狠狠地咬上去。其實王一博深知自己的尺寸，就是怕肖戰咬破自己的唇，沒辦法，他見不得美人挨疼，挨操例外。

穴口被完全撐平，肖戰疼王一博也不好受，拍了拍肖戰挺翹的臀肉讓他放鬆，他倒是嗆辣，「有本事你讓我捅捅看看你能不能放鬆？！」王一博看他還有力氣罵人，也就放心地開始進行活塞運動，兩手緊抓著肖戰完全沒有絲毫贅肉的側腹，就著他體內的潤滑液緩緩抽弄粗長的性器，同時調整角度試著尋找敏感點，經過一陣搗弄王一博突然感到自己穴內的軟肉突地緊緊箍住自己的陰莖，猛抽一口氣，爽得頭皮發麻，肖戰流著淚搖著頭，張嘴想阻止王一博卻發現對方根本沒給自己出聲的機會，他猛地幾乎將陰莖抽出，只留下龜頭被穴口箍住，又狠狠地插入撞在那塊軟肉上，「不—！太…嗚、大力了！」王一博對這句無力的制止充耳不聞，不斷用粗大的孽根鞭撻著敏感的肉穴。

肖戰哭得上氣不接下氣，性器隨著操弄的頻率一甩一甩地噴濺著前液，王一博見狀，就將他的毛衣往上捲到胸口上，空出一隻手蹂躪著小小的乳粒，他用手指時而摳挖乳縫、時而將其長長地拽起，直到脹紅挺立。肖戰從不知道男人的乳頭也會有感覺，一開始只覺得刺痛麻癢，直到這感覺漸漸轉化成快感累積，他沉淪於這新鮮刺激的快感，食髓知味的他腦子不只一次閃過要放棄掙扎的念頭，他放任自己發出高昂悅耳的呻吟，看出他態度鬆動的王一博內心一喜，低下頭咬住另一側被冷落的乳粒，肉嘟嘟的唇含住肖戰比一般男人還大的乳暈，他用吃奶的勁吸吮、用舌尖逗弄乳粒、用牙齒啃咬，直到泛著水光的乳頭和另一側一樣脹大了一倍，他才滿意的鬆口，「爽嗎？」

「嗚—還要…」被幹熟的肖戰完全展露出方才沒有的媚態，王一博狠狠地罵了聲妖精，問道，「那...要不要我放開你？」肖戰乖乖地點了頭，王一博看他也沒多大力氣掙扎，也不將性器拔出來，就著這姿勢彎腰解開他雙手的束縛的同時也頂得更深，接著他又向後退了些，把肖戰腿上的束縛也拆掉，「自己抱緊。」就著插入的姿勢將人給抱了起來，嚇得肖戰趕緊摟住他的脖子，雙腿也緊緊纏住精瘦的腰背，王一博挑眉一笑，大掌抓住混著潤滑液與汗液的雪白肉臀，肖戰流了很多汗，整個人濕漉漉的，性感地不行。

王一博邊走邊頂，肖戰被幹得只能嗚咽出聲，他把臉埋進王一博的頸窩，同時因為害怕掉下去而絞緊內壁，讓王一博難以抽動，反正站著也不好幹，王一博就由著他也不頂了，抱著懷中人緩緩走下階梯跪下後，把人放在床上，沒想到肖戰卻像是撒嬌般不願意撒手，王一博笑了笑，雙手撐到肖戰的身側，再次疾風厲行般地整根沒入又抽出，囊袋重重地拍擊在肖戰豐滿的肉臀上，發出極大的聲響，「慢點…嗚嗚—太多了啊啊！」「你說的啊。」王一博說完，竟是聽話地放慢速度，只是用龜頭一勾一勾地緩緩輾壓那塊軟肉，這比快又狠卻短暫的刺激來得更酥麻更讓人難以抵抗，快感從下身沿著脊柱匯集到大腦使肖戰本就酒醉的腦袋更加暈乎，他發出自己從未聽過的淫浪呻吟，一股從未體會過的酥麻感像是暖流從尾椎蔓延開來直到腳心，下身又酸又麻，他想绷緊雙腿卻怎麼也使不上力，反而箍緊了肉穴內的陰莖，更加深刻地感受到熱燙的柱身抽插時，是如何摩擦內壁。

這異樣的快感逐漸覆蓋全身，肖戰不由自主地拱起身子，他呼吸的頻率越來越高，像是溺水的人忘記如何獲取氧氣，他用嘴大力地呼吸，由喉頭溢出的喘息有帶著瀕死之人的掙扎，高亢卻又如此悅耳，涎水順著他微張的雙唇滑過唇邊痣流了下來，他的身體绷緊著顫抖抽搐，卻又如此放鬆，肖戰發出了近乎哀鳴的尖叫，露著舌頭達到了高潮，他的鈴口噴湧出大量的液體，不是精液，而是半黏稠帶著腥臊味混合著些微尿液的前列腺液，王一博看著美人抽搐著高潮的嫣紅媚態，感覺到自己的肉棒又硬了一分，他拍了拍肖戰的臉頰看人昏沒昏過去，見他雖然失神卻還是醒著，於是又開始大開大合地幹了起來。

肖戰是在被操幹的晃動中恢復神智，這種欲仙欲死的高潮他從未體會過，只覺得渾身力氣向被抽光飄飄然的，他突然覺得睏得要死，但在體內肆虐的性器很顯然沒打算放過自己，高潮過後他覺得自己酒反而醒了些，可正因如此，他可以清楚感受到下身隨著抽動再次激起的快感，以及隨之而來的…尿意，他突然大力掙扎起來，「停下！…快停下！」王一博抓住他抗拒的雙手，說道「你高潮噴了水，可我還沒射呢。」「嗚嗚嗚…真的不行！」肖戰難受地哭了出來，王一博一開始還不以為意，直到他越哭越慘，才嚇得他趕緊停下來。

「又怎麼了？是不舒服嗎？…可你前面也還硬著啊…？」他安撫性地親了親肖戰的額頭，柔聲問道，「我…我想…想…」雖然床單都滾了，肖戰卻臉皮薄地不好意思和她說自己想上廁所，「想幹嘛？嗯？」王一博在這時候還是挺憐香惜玉的，用那低音砲卻帶著奶音問道，「想…尿尿…」「酒喝多了想尿了？」肖戰軟濡地點了點頭，王一博狡詰一笑，「我帶你去。」又是就著下體相連的姿勢把人給抱了起來，「不…不用了我、我自己去就可…以了…」回答肖戰的是...戳弄體內軟肉的陰莖，他這次是吃了秤砣鐵了心，可肖戰掙扎地過分讓他無法站穩，於是他將性器抽出來，肖戰以為放過自己，趕緊快步走向廁所，沒想到王一博卻從後按住他的下腹，扶著肉棒直接一幹到底。

「你、你幹什麼？！」「說了我帶你去的。」「我不—啊啊！」王一博一手按壓著正是膀胱的位置，就著一邊從後幹他一邊緩慢往前走的方式，一手握住肖戰挺立的性器上下擼動著，「嗚嗚—放開我！」「不往前走的話…你會在房間尿出來喔—」王一博惡劣地將舌尖探入肖戰的耳道，故意壓低聲音撩撥他，還不忘頂胯幹他，迫著他只能繼續往前走。好不容易走到了廁所，王一博卻不准他往洗手間去，而是頂著他走進帶著一面落地全身鏡的淋浴間，肖戰看到那惡俗的鏡子就猜出個大概，沒想到王一博卻魔高一丈，「就在這裡尿吧。」

說完也不等肖戰回答，再次用力撞進濕熱的小穴，他被撞得只好伸手抵住鏡子，低頭承受王一博趨近於癲狂的操幹，而王一博顯然不願意輕易放過肖戰，他從後用手挑起懷中人的下巴命令道，「抬頭睜眼…看我怎麼幹你。」「我不要！」「不要就不讓你尿。」說罷伸手握住肖戰的性器，用食指摩娑著鈴口卻是用上勁緊緊壓住，「你就只會欺負我！」說著說著肖戰又哭了，連他自己都沒察覺到這句話聽著多像在撒嬌，王一博愣了愣，回道「我喜歡你都來不及哪會欺負你！」「你…喜歡我？！」「我不喜歡你我上你幹嘛？」「你不就是個騙砲的419嗎?」「老子這是一見鍾情！」「啊？」這下換肖戰大腦死機。「我說，老子喜歡你，就問你約不約長期男友？」「不是砲友？」「是男友。」「可我是直的…」肖戰心虛地說道，「看你今晚的騷樣你到和我說說看你直在哪？嗯？」說罷又是一頂，「王一博！」「你就說約不約，約了我就放你痛快。」「這事能這樣問的嗎？」「我覺得能…約不約嘛—寶寶。」酷蓋的王一博為了把自己推銷給419的砲友，不惜用著奶音撒嬌道，配著肉嘟嘟的奶膘壓在肩上，肖戰突然覺得這交易好像也不虧，至少自己和他上床不會陽痿，他伸手摀住臉，羞紅了臉用幾不可聞的聲音小聲回了句，「約—唔！」話沒說完，肖戰就被王一博側身吻住，肉棒再次全根沒入，不同的是這次王一博也瀕臨高潮邊緣，不再和之前一般游刃有餘，他邊操邊擼動肖戰的性器，頂弄的力度之大連肖戰都可以從鏡中看到體內肉棒將小腹幹得凸起的輪廓。  
肖戰羞紅了臉不敢再看鏡中淫蕩的自己，想要射精的感覺越來越強烈，讓他一時忘記了尿意，他隨著王一博的操幹尖叫出聲，「一博⋯嗚—我快、快要—」「呼—寶寶我們一起！」王一博大掌緊緊抓住肖戰的纖腰，加快速度地幹他，另一隻手也不忘用手指上下箍著龜頭滑動，指腹搔刮著鈴口，肖戰率先按捺不住，轉頭向王一博索吻，在他的操弄之下哭哭咽咽地射了出來，王一博被他高潮中緊咬不放的軟熱騷穴給絞射了出來，精液一股一股地沖刷著內壁，被內射的感覺過於刺激，讓肖戰不住地翻了白眼，王一博放開他被吻地豔紅的雙唇，繼續刺激高潮中的陰莖，「啊啊—嗚嗚我忍、哈啊不住了！！！」「尿吧。」肖戰在過激的快感中尖叫地尿了出來，淡黃色的尿液噴濺在鏡子上，他一邊哭喊一邊在鏡上留下一道明顯的水痕，之後就暈過去了。

事後，王一博將兩人清洗乾淨時已經大半夜，他將人抱上床，就聽見手機震動聲響，王一博點開青梅竹馬的訊息，「怎麼樣？」「還能怎麼樣？老子一出手便知有沒有😏」「就你牛比，改天是否該請我這個紅娘吃頓好的？」「吃吃吃就知道吃，難怪被戰戰給甩了！」「我靠王一博我們那是成年人的和平分手好嗎！」「好好好，請請請，十頓都請。」「你說的啊，那晚安！搞你那造型真讓老娘元氣大傷，睡了，自己跪安就散了啊，小博子。」「小博子你ㄚ的，我也要抱著我的寶寶睡了，晚安😏」「ㄚ的噁不噁我靠，晚安🙄」王一博一邊回訊息一邊吐槽，你兩一個對著男人濕不了，一個對著女人硬不起來，剛好彎成個圓，真是絕配了，難怪給我撿漏撿了個大寶貝。

早在第一次青梅竹馬給他看肖戰的照片時，王一博就知道肖戰是他這個圈子的，他笑了笑，覺得會一見鍾情的自己其實挺傻的，搖了搖頭，慶幸肖戰願意接受自己，他低身親了下肖戰的額頭，摟著人滿足地入睡。

今夜會有好夢的。

完


End file.
